


A Job Well Done

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Eye Trauma, Gen, Threats of Violence, there's not enough content of them interacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sachiko had promised to reward him. But she hadn't specified *which* part of him would be the one getting that reward.





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> A revised version of a short fic I once posted on a Corpse Party fan forum. I wanted to move the fics here, and perhaps write some more in the future!

The last of the newest group of students to have entered Heavenly Host had been taken care of.

Their mutilated bodies were scattered around one of the many hallways of the haunted school. The damage some of them had suffered was so severe, they could only be identified by their name tags.

A giggle broke through the dead silence of the hallway.

Sitting amid the corpses was a peculiar pair, their backs leaning against the wall. The younger one, a gray-skinned girl in a red dress, was humming to herself as she was petting something on her lap. The large man next to her groaned, seemingly displeased with what the girl was doing. A soft blue glow was surrounding the man with the unnaturally white skin, identifying him as one of the many ghosts of the school.

"That wasn't so bad," the girl smirked, referring to the bloodbath that had taken place in front of her before she turned her attention to the ghost. "Now we have to wait for the next ones, Yoshikazu."

The ghostly form of Yoshikazu Yanagihori said nothing at all, his behavior calm despite having committed the one-sided massacre just a few moments ago. His attention had been captivated by what was occupying Sachiko's lap at the moment: his own physical body. The very thing he'd been dragged out of after bashing in the head of the last student.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. I did say that I'd reward you if you took care of them, but I didn't specify whether I meant your body or your soul~" Sachiko hummed, her fingers dipping into the liquid darkening leaking from the eyes of the unoccupied vessel. The ex-teacher's ghost gave a low whine as he watched her paint swirls on his body's face with the substance. This wasn't the first time she had separated his soul from it to play with him like this. It had happened dozens of times before, but he'd never been able to anticipate when she would do it.

She returned to running her fingers through his hair as she locked eyes with Yoshikazu's ghost. A cruel smile tugged at the corner of Sachiko’s mouth. It was much easier to see where her unwilling accomplice was looking at due to his ghost having the same eyes as he did in life. No bloodred ones, just an ordinary pair of black eyes which used to hold so much warmth in them. The large man didn't dare to blink or look away; who knows what she might do to him next? Feeling a bit nervous, his pale white hand scratched at the dark imprints left on his neck by… by…

…

Yoshikazu's fingers dug in deeper into his cold skin as his brows etched in confusion. He didn't have any idea of the origin of the marks. The only time he'd see and feel them was when he was in this form. He didn't know why. The man closed his eyes, a low groan escaping him. His neck felt uncomfortably tight. He wanted to be back in control of his own body, he didn't want this, he-

_Snap!_

"Hey!" Sachiko snapped her fingers in front of his face again, frowning. He was yanked out of his thoughts, eyes going wide when he noticed the look on Sachiko's face. 

"You stopped paying attention to me. You know what that means, don't you?" the small girl made sure that he'd see where her hand would land next. Slowly, taking their time, her fingers slid up the face of the unresponsive body on her lap, drenched in the black tar yet again. Sachiko's left hand held the head in place by the hair. The tiny fingers of her right hand curled into a loose fist, save for the thumb, which she left extended. A pleading whine escaped from Yoshikazu. Not again, no, no, no, no, no-

_Squeeek_

The pad of her thumb rubbed against one of the red eyes, smearing the liquid darkening all over it as she started to apply light pressure on the eye. This should help him learn his lesson. She could always fix it up later, as always. The undead Shinozaki simply hummed when she felt the bloodred orb starting to cave in. It wouldn't take much more for her thumb to plunge into the cold and gooey insides of the delicate organ. In fact, she had missed it. It would be even better if he was still inside the body, but it was enough of a punishment for him, either way. Oh, how she yearned to dig her digits in to explore the socket. She'd love to grab onto whatever was in it. Both the natural parts, and weirdly enough, the strands of darkening. Then, she'd yank them out, savouring his screams and-

"P…pl…plea…sssse sss-stop-!" Yoshikazu pleaded, focusing on letting his muddled words to do the talking instead of his screams and moans. He didn't want to go through it again. She wouldn't stop at just one eye. There'd been times when she had made him hunt for the people in his blinded state, forcing him to rely on his other senses. It always felt like an eternity before she'd restore his sight. He'd do anything for her. Anything to get her to stop.

Sachiko blinked. Ah. It'd been a while since she had heard the idiot trying to form more than one word at a time. She thought about it, her thumb slowly easing off the pressure. She could continue, but…

New ideas starting to form in her head. New ways to punish him instead of shoving her thumbs into his skull.

"You killed them. But in that body," Sachiko rolled the limp corpse out of her lap. "It's my handiwork, so technically, I should be rewarded for the job well done."

The glowing ghost of a giant blinked as Sachiko set her head down on his lap, getting comfortable. 

"Do it, numbskull."

"Nh..h… O…oh-kay.."

She gave a satisfied hum as he started to gently pet her hair, the man's cold hand making contact with Sachiko's equally cold skin. It… wasn't all that often that she'd make him do this to her. He didn't mind doing it, really. Anything to keep her in a good mood. The tiny master of Heavenly Host closed her eyes, focusing on the comfortable feeling of the man's fingers tenderly untangling some of the many knots of her hair.

He got to keep his eyes, and Sachiko was happy.

But he was still a little upset for not being able to feel it when she petted him.


End file.
